


Timestamp for All the Difference in the World: Meet the Chuck

by junkbeetle



Series: All the Difference in the World [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkbeetle/pseuds/junkbeetle
Summary: Just a smutty, fluffy timestamp in which Dean meets his new father in law.





	Timestamp for All the Difference in the World: Meet the Chuck

Dean was nervous. It wasn’t every day you meet the in-laws after all. He and Cas had been mated a month. It was fantastic and Dean was the happiest he had ever been. And, judging by the knot in Dean’s ass and the smile on his mate’s face, Cas was pretty happy too. He nuzzled into Cas’s neck and allowed his comforting scent to relax him. 

“Dean, stop worrying. My father is a good man. He will love you.”

“I know. I just...it’s a big deal. I want him to know I’m a good Omega. That I will take care of you, Alpha.”

“Dean, you are a wonderful Omega.”

“Well, of course you say that now,” Dean smirked and ground down on the knot filling him.

Cas gasped and jerked upwards, pumping another load of come into Dean’s willing body.

“You know that there is so much more to you than how much sexual pleasure you bring, Dean. Don’t even joke about that.”

“Yeah, yeah, little Alpha. I know. I’m fucking awesome,” Dean said with a genuine grin. He knew his Alpha was right and he has nothing to worry about. Even after a month of pure bliss and having all he has really wanted in life, he still sometimes wonders if it is real. But it is and he just has to remind himself every now and then. Or let his Alpha do that.

“You certainly are, my love.”

“Sap.”

Once Cas’s knot had gone down and the two separated, they shared a long shower where they touched and kissed under the warm water. They dressed slowly, Dean spending more time that he normally did picking out his clothes. Eventually, his mate came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“My father could care less what you wear. In fact, I doubt he will notice. Just wear what is comfortable. I love you. In fact, you could go naked if you like…”

“Yeah, you’d like that wouldn’t you, Alpha? Ok, ok. I’ll pick something.”

Once they were both dressed, they climbed into Dean’s Baby and Cas directed him out of town and into the country. The scenery was nice and Dean enjoyed it, even found that is was easing his nerves. Cas smiling in the passenger seat, windows down in his Baby, classic rock on the stereo. This was a good life and Dean was grateful. Cas pointed to a small turn off ahead and Dean slowed. 

They followed a narrow drive though the woods. It was quiet out the car windows except for the occasional sound of a bird and Dean thought that this seems like a good place to get away from it all. He never thought of himself as a nature guy per se but this wasn’t half bad.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” said Cas.

“Yeah, man. This is pretty great. I can totally see why he’d leave that cold ass palace you call a house to come out here.”

Cas hummed his agreement as a small cabin came into view. It was modest but clearly very nice. The outside was well kept and welcoming. Again, Dean felt his nerves calm more. It was hard to imagine the man who lived here even going near that McMansion Cas grew up in. This house looked more like the house where the warm, loving man next to him should have been raised. His heart hurt for his mate but, glancing at Cas as they came to a stop, he was smiling warmly at Dean and Dean couldn’t feel sad for too long. Cas squeezed his hand where he had been holding it most of the drive and reached for the door. The two stepped out of the car and Dean looked up to see a short man with a salt and pepper beard standing in the doorway of the cabin. He raised a hand as they approached.

The man hugged Cas tightly, saying, “Nice to see you, son.”

“You too, dad. Dad, this is my mate, Dean. Dean, this is my dad, Chuck,” Cas said, stepping back and gesturing to Dean.

Chuck extended his hand.

“Gorgeous car you have there, Dean.” 

“Thank you, sir. She’s my Baby.”

“Please, Dean. Call me Chuck. I know you worked at Singer’s. Not surprised you know your cars.”

“This was my father’s actually. He and I worked on her together. Got me into cars and Bobby was his best friend. He gave me the job and, well, the rest is history.”

The three moved inside as they spoke. The cottage was warm and inviting, like Cas’s bungalow, though both men had distinct taste. Where Cas’s (and now Dean’s) house was relaxed in a sort of beachy way, Chuck’s cabin was rustic, with lots of wood and warm, earthy shades. It smelled of cedar and pine. Dean felt comfortable here.

“I review all new applicants to Heaven’s Gate. A way to still feel in touch with the company. Your work was impressive. I knew we made a good hire with you. Didn’t know just how good,” Chuck said, winking at Dean as he nudged Cas playfully. The couple grinned and took seats around the small table in the kitchen. Something smelled good.

“Soup will be ready in a few minutes. You boys want a beer?” Both men nodded. Chuck opened the fridge and they opened the bottles as he stirred the pot on the stove. 

“So, Dean, I heard it was love at first sight with you two. Must have been quite the shock.”

The pair both laughed and looked at each other. It was still sort of amazing, to know that they found such perfect partners in the other. 

“It was extremely surprising to us both. I think it still is, in a way.”

“Yeah, feels like the last month has been some dream I’m not waking up from.”

“Mating can be that way. And even stay that way, to an extent. Sounds like you boys are some of the lucky ones. I’m so glad. Castiel is a wonderful Alpha and he deserves a good, strong Omega. He’s always taken himself far too seriously. My fault, I’m afraid. I should have let him be a child more, should have seen how cruel his mother was earlier. I guess I just still saw her as the warm woman I married.”

Cas was bright red but gave his father a sad smile. “Father, we have been over this. Her behavior was not your fault and, all things considered, we both turned out ok. And I am happy to have you here, now.”

“Si-Chuck, Cas is the best Alpha. He is perfect for me. He loves me and supports my dreams. I feel lucky every day. I know he has had his struggles in the past but we make each other very happy and I plan to keep it that way.”

Dean couldn’t stop himself from nuzzling into Cas’s neck and scenting him. He hated the slight scent of sadness he had detected when Chuck was speaking and even though he smelled like content Alpha now, Dean couldn’t help but want to comfort his mate.

“Well, Dean, it smells like nothing but happy Alpha and Omega in here so I think you are doing just fine. In fact, I’m thinking maybe I will finally get that grandpup I have been wanting!”

Chuck laughed as he began serving the soup into bowls and Cas and Dean smiled.

“We want to wait a while for Dean to get settled in at work. But we do want pups so hopefully you will get your wish one day."

Chuck set bowls of soup down in front of them both before slapping them both on the back jovially and saying, “That’s the spirit!”

The trio dug into the delicious beef stew and chatted about Heaven’s Gate and cars and Gabriel’s antics. Before they knew it, it was getting late. Dean had enjoyed himself but it had been a few hours since he had enjoyed his Alpha’s knot and he could feel the horniness growing. Pretty soon it would be obvious in his scent and, while he had no shame taking a knot in front of his father-in-law, he would rather do it in his own bed. He slid a hand to Cas’s musculed thigh and squeezed lightly. Cas gave him a questioning look but he knew that look and so he cleared his throat. 

“Uh, father, we should be going. We have a lot to do in the morning. Dinner was wonderful.”

The mates must not have been as subtle as they thought because Chuck narrowed his eyes at them and then laughed.

“New mates. I’m surprised you lasted this long. Go on then. Go practice giving me some pups to spoil.”

The two thanked him and made their way out to the Impala. They held hands as they drove back down the drive, which was now pitch black. Dean was shifting in his seat. By now, he knew there was no way they were making it home before he lost control. All the talk of pups had really triggered some deep Omega instinct and he needed his Alpha. As the approached a curve in the drive, Dean saw a cleared spot off to the side and swung the Impala to a stop.

“Dean?”

The car was barely in park before Dean was crawling into his Alpha’s lap.

“I need you, Alpha. Please.”

Cas didn’t have to be told twice. He could smell Dean’s slick and his cock had a Pavlovian response. He was hard before Dean had even pulled him out of his slacks. Dean reached back and opened his pants and panties and slid down the impressive shaft in one smooth movement. Both men sighed and Dean began to rock.

“You are so hungry for my cock, Omega. Already dripping for me.”

Dean hummed. Cas’s dirty talk game had only improved in the month they had been together.

“What was it, my sweet mate? Are you just desperate or is it something more? Perhaps all my father’s talk of pups? Hmmm? Is that what made you want my knot, Dean? You thinking about me knotting this sweet hole? Filling you full to the brim with hot come? Breeding you til you are round with my pup?”

Dean was out of his mind now, riding his Alpha with abandon. They both knew that actually getting pregnant outside his heat was not possible but it didn’t seem to matter.

“Yes! Fuck, yes, Alpha. Fill me up. Breed me. Want you to pump me full. Give me your seed. Want to be full of it all the time. Want… fuck!...want to walk around, fat with your pup. Give it to me, Alpha. Want you to breed my ass.”

Dean was screaming at this point. As he felt Cas’s knot swiftly swell, he groaned loudly.

“Here it is, my Omega. Gonna knot you and give you what you want.”

With that, his knot caught and both men moaned and ground into one another. Dean lay against his Alpha’s chest and let the feeling of his load pumping into him. He could feel the knot pulse against his rim and the wet warmth inside him soothed the frantic need that had been boiling over.

“Alpha,” he sighed dreamily.

“Feel better, my love?”

“Yeah,” Dean answered sheepishly. “I guess I’m a needy Omega after all.”

“Dean, if my inability to keep my hands off you and the overpowering scent of arousal were not sign enough, rest assured I was just as ‘needy’ as you. I see no shame in that. I enjoy the idea of you full with our child, of seeing my own virility in you. I don’t think that is a bad thing just as I don’t think of your desire to be full of my seed and to feel our child growing inside you, to be bred, is a bad thing. In fact,” Cas went on, thrusting up shallowly into Dean’s willing body and pulsing more come into his mate, “it feels like a very good thing to me.”

Dean groaned and buried his face into his Alpha’s shoulder. He couldn’t disagree.


End file.
